


15 Years Sooner

by everythingintime



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Children, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingintime/pseuds/everythingintime
Summary: Gwen and Gavin met while on tour in 1995. They got married in 1997 and marriage has not been easy. Gwen desperately wants children but Gavin is denying her happiness in every way possible. Gwen wonders if she’ll ever find happiness.Blake Shelton is living in Nashville with his egotistical high maintenance wife Miranda when he gets a call for a TV show that could change his life. He finds himself alone in LA on “The Voice” and the only thing that feels normal is the platinum blonde rocker sitting two chairs down.When marriage takes a turn for the worst, Blake and Gwen find comfort in each other's pain and become more that friends?A story where Blake and Gwen meet and fall in love 15 years sooner.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long fic from the moment they meet up until now. I will try to keen updating as often as possible to keep up to date!  
> \- Cece

Mid-July 2000  
(Gwen’s POV)  
Gwen Stefani-Rossdale is lounging on her back patio with her husband Gavin. They are both enjoying the morning sun while calming down from their tenth fight of the day even though it’s only 9:00 in the morning. The sound of Gwen’s phone ringing breaks the silence. It’s Pharrell one of Gwen’s best friends and closest allies. 

-Hey P, Whats up?-   
-Nothing much I just wanted to let you know that I just got an offer as a coach on this new show The Voice-  
\- Woah that's so rad P! I don’t think I’ve heard of this show, what’s it about?-  
-Well, there are four coaches and to get on the show contestants have to sing-  
-So it’s a singing competition?-  
-Well yeah, but here's the catch the coaches are turned around and we hit a button if we like what we hear and we coach them through to the end!-  
-Wow, that's genius! So it is completely based on voice, wow! So who are the other three coaches?-  
-Well, there is me, Adam Levine from Maroon 5, and Blake Shelton a country artist-  
-Hey, P hate to burst your bubble but that’s only three didn’t you say there was four?-  
\- Yeah, and that’s why I called you, NBC asked in I knew anyone who would be interested and I thought you would love it!-  
-Wow, P, that would be like, so rad but I don’t know-  
-Come on G sign on for just one season and if you don’t like it don’t sign on again. Please Gwen for me?-  
-Well, how can I say no to that? Sure I’m in!-  
-Awesome! Love you!-  
-Love you too boo!-

What have I just gotten myself into Gwen thought?

 

Late July 2000  
(Gwen’s POV)

As Gwen walks into the studio she is a bit overwhelmed. It is only the production meeting and yet there are a ton of people running around prepping for the battle rounds that start next week. Gwen is directed to the conference room where the meeting is being held. She sits down next to Pharrell at a large white table with red chairs (They went all out with posters on the wall and everything) and a notepad in front of her. Adam is two seats down, Carson is at the head of the table and production managers on the other side of the table.  
Gwen does a quick head count and realizes that someone is missing. Just and Carson was about to speak in walks Blake Shelton. Gwen had never been attracted to anyone else during her marriage, but with him, there was no way not to be. Gwen looked him up and down.   
He was country head to toe from the hat on top of his head, flannel shirt, jeans, and boots. He was tall maybe six five or six six and had a big sturdy frame, but what made Gwen go crazy were those baby blues and dimples on full display. Blake sits down, Carson clears his throat, and then Gwen is awoken from her amazing daydream. The entire meeting Gwen had to remind herself to stop staring at the hunk of a man sitting across the table. 

(Blake’s POV)

Marriage had not been easy. Miranda and he had been living in Nashville so she could focus on her music. Blake assumed that because they had moved for her job it only seemed fair that they moved for his, but he found that wasn't the case. When he told her about the offer she had flat out refused to move to LA, even for her husband.   
So that is how Blake ended up here in LA by himself sitting at a table full of well-dressed people he had never met, but one figure seemed to stand out more than the others, Gwen Stefani. Blake had always known the blonde as a crazy cool sexy rocker, but here he saw here in a different light. So poised and elegant, but still crazy hot. Not like any other girl Blake has met.

-Alrighty guys, we will see you tomorrow for our first day of filming!- Carson exclaimed

Everyone stood up and shook hands. 

Both Blake and Gwen returned to an empty house and called it a night.


	2. Falling even farther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Blake have a hard time talking to their spouses, so they talk to each other instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to move this story along to real Gwen and Blake! Let me know if I'm going to fast and there are certain parts of their friendship growth and development you want to see!  
> -Cece

Mid-December 2000  
(Blake’s POV)

He’d thought he had gotten over her for a while. Miranda made some compromises to come and see him out in LA while he came down to Nash as often as possible, and things no longer totally sucked. Everything felt normal again, but it wasn't a comfortable normal it seemed forced, something neither one of them were willing to address. 

It was a week before the finale, and Miranda came out to support his “little show” as she liked to call it. They had some down time to lounge around together and not let work get in the way, so Blake took his chances knowing that they may never be in this type of mood again soon.

 

While laying on their couch flipping through television channels Blake mustered up the courage to finally talk to Miranda.

-Hey babe can I ask you something?-

-Yeah, what?- she answered. 

Blake sensed she was only half listening but continued anyway.

-So I uh… I know you’ve uh… been busy lately with work and all that, but umm… I-

\- Blake, spit it out already, god it can’t be that hard to fumble out a few words- 

Blake ignored the snarky comment and continued, his speech a little more thought out this time.

-Well, Ran we’ve been married for a little while now and as we are finally settling down I wanted to um maybe-

-Oh my god, Blake is talking to your wife really that hard?-

Well, it wouldn't be if I could finish a sentence he thought.  
\- I want to try for a baby- he finally said

Miranda looked shell shocked for a minute.

\- Ran, hello, earth to Miranda- Blake trying to lighten the mood

-Blake are you kidding?-

-Well no I mean I just thought since neither one of us is on tour and the season is ending it would be a good time-

-Blake, I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, kids aren’t my thing. They puke on you, they shit on you, emotionally and literally I might add, and they cost a helluva lot of money. Money I could spend on trucks, and vacations and so many other things.-

\- But Ran don’t you want to have the joy of seeing their face on Christmas morning opening their presents and watch them grow up into human beings and being able to say, I raised that incredible person. I made them from scratch-

-No, not really. Not to mention how awful of a father you would be. I mean like where do I even begin-

Before she could get any further Blake cut her off.

-Don’t, it was a stupid question okay, goodnight.- 

Blake walked upstairs and collapsed in bed wanting to forget the last hour.

(Gwen’s POV)

On the other side of town, Gwen was having about the same amount of luck just trying to have a normal civilized conversation with Gavin. 

It was 1:30 am and Gwen had called at least 20 times within the last hour alone and still no response. She just about gave up and on the last try, he finally answered.

-What the hell do you want- He slurred

-I want you to come home. You’ve been out all night and it is my only night off and I would like to spend it with you, my husband it that is okay- Gwen keeps repeating the words “my husband” in her head hoping that would somehow make things better

-Why sure it would be fine, but I’m not sure why I’d want to spend it with you- he retorted

-Because I’m your wife and it is not just you it is us and I’m asking you to get off your high horse and come act like you at least know me- Gwen said a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

-Fine, fine I’ll drive home if that is what my little wife needs-

-Call a cab-

-Why? I’m perfectly capable of driving- he slurred

-You’re drunk off your ass that's why-

\- Fine dear see you soon-

Gwen heard something shatter in the other end. She assumed it was a beer bottle, but then realized by the noise in the background he had dropped his phone and shattered it. She listened for a few minutes and heard him saying goodbye to his friends.

-yeah, my wife wants me to come home-

-dude, you're married?-

-Ha, barely if you know what I mean-

-Yeah, I feel ya!-

With that Gwen hung up the phone and awaited his arrival, trying to forget what she just heard. About twenty minutes later he waltzed through the door. 

-Well hello dear!- he slurred while stumbling over to her and kissing her cheek

When she did not respond to his sign of affection (in his mind a kiss on the cheek is a lot) he inquired more.

-Dear is something wrong?- he asked in almost a truly concerned voice

She almost brought up what she heard after he dropped his phone, but decided against it knowing that a fighting with an ignorant drunk man is never a good idea.

-Nothing, just tired- She meant that it was almost 2:00 in the morning after all.

He seemed satisfied with that and plopped down on the couch. She walked up to bed and plopped in it. She felt alone. No one seemed to understand why she was still with him, she wasn't even sure why she was at points. She did the only thing that felt right. Flip open her phone and call Blake. She wasn't sure what had brought them together and friends. Maybe it was the fact that he made her smile, and he was charming. Almost like all of the qualities Gwen wanted to see in Gavin but didn’t. After a few minutes, he answered.  
-Well isn't this a nice surprise! Whats up babycakes?-

-Nothing much. I’m just lying in bed alone, while my drunk husband is passed out on the coach pissed because I wanted him to come home. You?-

-Well, I’m in bed all alone because I brought up kids.-

-I’m gathering that she shot ya down?-

-Precisely-

\- Well, at least you can have a conversation with your wife about kids. Gavin shuts me down after the word baby.-

-So y’all are trying?-

-If by y’all you mean just me, than yes, I want a baby, he wants nothing to do with it.-

-Sounds like Miranda. Just as we settled down and have the time, she doesn't want to even though when we got married she said she wanted kids. I was so stupid to fall for that.-

Gwen lets out a big yawn

-Am I boring you sunshine?-

-Oh my god, Blake no absolutely not! I’m just tired that's all!-

-Well, you should get your beauty sleep shouldn't you?-

(Blake’s POV)

Blake got no response. He listened for a few seconds and heard faint snores and realized she had fallen asleep.

-Well, goodnight my sweet Gwen-

And with that, he hung up and dozed off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my coffee!
> 
> Side note did you see that kiss at the bbmas? ahh!!!! Do you want a fic about it?  
> if you didn't see it you need to! https://www.instagram.com/p/BUYKWGUgCVK/?taken-by=gwenandblake&hl=en

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! Give me suggestions!


End file.
